Natural Language Processing (NLP) and Natural Language Understanding (NLU) involve using computer processing to extract meaningful information from natural language inputs (e.g., spoken or text-based). More applications are using NLP and NLU to interact with users. Thus, there is an ever present need for these applications to provide a human-like, natural task flow in their interaction with users.